


Stay

by merihn



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merihn/pseuds/merihn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html">Porn Battle</a> on LJ.</p><p>Written for <a href="http://joans23.livejournal.com/">joans23</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Porn Battle](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html) on LJ.
> 
> Written for [joans23](http://joans23.livejournal.com/).

She wakes up panting – no, sobbing – sweat sticking her nightdress to her skin, eyes wildly searching the room for proof that nothing bad is happening.

There’s a loud thump on the other side of the room and she gasps, scrabbles for something that she can use to defend herself.

“My Lady, I’m sorry,” Gwen whispers, her hair in complete disarray, leaning over Morgana’s bed. Morgana presses her hand over her heart, tries to control her breathing. “I stayed because you said that you’ve been having nightmares and I did not want you to be alone.”

Morgana reaches out, clasps Gwen’s hand and pulls her onto the bed. “Thank you, Gwen.” She pulls her startled maidservant into a hug, and Gwen immediately wraps her arms around her, fingers combing tangles from her long hair, smoothing the strands down her back. Morgana’s breathing slows, the nightmare fading, losing reality.

Gwen’s hand still strokes down her back, long sweeps that seem to settle her and Morgana buries her face into the girl’s neck, breathes in her scent.

She can feel Gwen’s heart speeding up against her own chest, and her fingers falter on Morgana’s back. Morgana pulls back and takes a deep breath.

“I’m sorry, that was inappropriate.” She looks down, anywhere but Gwen and her sweet face, her caring eyes.

“No, my Lady,” Gwen murmurs and Morgana looks up again, and Gwen is blushing prettily, biting her lower lip. Morgana leans in a little, hesitates, and Gwen closes the rest of the gap between them, pressing her mouth gently to Morgana’s.

Morgana gasps again, but for such a different reason, reaches up to cup Gwen’s cheek as she deepens the kiss. Gwen’s fingers return to her hair, but this time they tangle in the dark locks, pulling them closer together.

They break apart for a moment to breathe, and Morgana rests her forehead against Gwen’s.

“Stay. Please.”

*


End file.
